


Var Lath Vir Suledin

by zonaskye



Series: Lavellan [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Solas - Fandom, Solavellan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, POV Solas, Solas Angst, Solas is Fen'Harel, Solas is an Egg, Trespasser DLC, Trespasser Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonaskye/pseuds/zonaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trespasser DLC spoilers!<br/>Solas' perspective on his goodbyes to Lavellan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Var Lath Vir Suledin

“My love...”

He was knelt in front of her.  
Lavellan was cryin out in pain, the anchor cracking violently up her arm. Tears streamed down her face as she reached out to Solas, grasping his arm tightly.

She was air and he was breathless; he needed to be nearer to her, but he knew in his heart that if he were to close the space between them, it would never open back up again.  
His eyes turned blue with Mythal''s power, ready to take the anchor from her.

When their lips met, it was much like the first time. Stars swimming in his mind, desire nearly overtaking him; the urge to lose himself. Her sweet lips so familiar, like when one becomes accustomed to eating a certain fruit, and then eating it again after a very long time of staying away from it.

Everything was silent and perfect, for just that moment.

Just like every other kiss they'd shared, Solas had to force himself to pull away from Lavellan's lips. Her face was red and damp with tears, and he felt them behind his eyes as well, but he simply had to stay strong. He could not allow himself to break down in front of her.

Solas could feel the new power of the anchor crackling through him, and felt satisfied with what he'd done. Not with gaining more power, but with ending his love's pain, finally. She would be rid of one limb, but she would no longer be dying, and could perhaps find some joy in the years to come, before he tore down the veil. That was all that mattered- her happiness.

“I will never forget you.”

He had never spoken truer words- they were not simply a promise, but a fact as true as the grass was green.  
Solas walked through the eluvian and sealed it behind him, reluctantly. Half of him hoped Lavellan had followed him, silently but swiftly, but it was not so.

He fell to his knees, feeling the last part of his heart that was whole shatter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella angsty, I'm so sorry. I wrote it after watching the Solas scene for the millionth time.  
> Also, I'm sorry it's so short, it started off as a little scribble in my notebook and everything hurt because Solas.  
> Songs I listened to while writing this:  
> One Last Time- Jaymes Young  
> Still- Daughter


End file.
